30 April 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-30 ; Comments * Tracklisting *'68 Comeback: He's My Everything (7" - Flip, Flop And Fly) Get Hip Recordings GH-168 *June: Stripteaser (Stripteaser) Friction Media FRIC 006 *Hardfloor: Roarrhh! (12" - Funalogue) Harthouse HH Special 002 *''Amusing discourse on John falling out with seminar types who cannot accept that some people are born greater than others, such as....'' *Fall: The Reckoning (album - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent Perm LP16 *''John's been discussing the fact that with the recent death of Richard Nixon, all three of the American Presidents with whom John has shaken hands with, are now dead, and that Bill Clinton will be avoiding him. He then mistakenly introduces the next band as The Vice Presidents...'' *Vice Barons: Shockwave (7" EP - Play!) Demolition Derby DD 007 *Loop Guru: Hymn (Amazonian Mix) (12" - Duniya Remixes) Nation NAT 31DJ *Policecat: Drown (7") Domino RUG19 *Grifters: Get Outta That Spaceship & Fight Like A Man (album - Crappin' You Negative) Southern 18519-1 *Astronauts: Lost In Space *Hysterical Systems: Pleasure (12" - Hysterical Systems EP) Kickin KICK 46 *Wild Man Fischer: I'm Selling Peanuts For The Dodgers (album - Wildmania) Rhino RNLP 001 *''John wonders where and how WMF is these days, and relates a warning to him from Frank Zappa that Wild Man knows John plays his records, and on no account to let him know where he lives or he'll turn up on his doorstep and never leave!'' *Thumper: Enough Already (single) *King Tubby's: Conquering Dub (album - Prophecy Of Dub) Prophets *Mazey Fade: I'll Give You A Name (album - Secret Watchers Built The World) Domino Recording Company WIGLP9 *Earth Leakage Trip: Off The Track (12" - Sort Your Head Out) Optic Recordings OPTIC 1 *news (edited out) *Sleeper: Delicious (single sided promo 12") Indolent dole 003 *''John hopes that one day this will be a real collectors item, and when he's 104, it will be worth as much as £25-30. Currently seen for sale on Discogs from 49p'' *Daisy Chain: Married Girl (7") Vince Lombardy Highschool Vince 007 *Kong: Dump (12" - Konjunction) Golden SHower Productions GSP / RTD 129.1762.0 *Brain Police: Lying To Myself (album - Drain) BGR BGR004 *Fall: Surmount All Obstacles (album - Middle Class Revolt) Permafnent Perm LP16 *Prince Far I / Arabs: A Message (album - Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Chapter One) HITRUN APLP 9002A *Ripe: unknown *''John refers to Doo Rag recording a session down the phone next week'' *Nimon-Toki Lala: Zig-Zag (album - Ça Déménage Pépito) Jimmy's Iinternational 69292 *Heavy Vegetable: Thingy (album - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends) Headhunter / Cargo HED-027 *Heavy Vegetable: Saloon (album - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends) Headhunter / Cargo HED-027 *Fred McDowell and Eli Green: Bulldog Blues (album - Fred McDowell, Vol 2) Arhoolie ST 1027 *Trance Induction: Spinner (album - Electrickery) Prime PRIME 019 CD *Harvey Sid Fisher: Libra (album - Astrology Songs) Amarillo AM-585 *Guided By Voices: Third World Birdwatching (7" EP - Japanese Fast Spin Cycle) Vroom 07 *Count Backwards: Double Decker Bus (7") Big City BC 1 File ;Name *Dat_047_JP_BFBS-940430+940521.mp3 ;Length *3:48:47 (to 1:53:58) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes